The invention is based on a metering apparatus for liquids as generally defined hereinafter. An apparatus for metering out quantities of fluid having a predetermined, invariable volume is known for instance from German Offenlegungsschrift No. 16 48 088. The dispensing chamber of this apparatus is filled by the control valve up to a predetermined level by allowing a liquid which is under pressure to flow in. The inflow of liquid into the dispensing chamber is prevented by a float which is freely movable in the dispensing chamber, which when the intended level of the liquid in the chamber has been reached abuts against a valve seat surrounding the vent opening in the top of the dispensing chamber, thereby blocking off the vent opening. After the control valve switches over, the dispensing chamber empties completely. Since the valve seat is disposed in an unalterable manner in the top of the dispensing chamber, a change in the dispensed volume is impossible. A dispensing apparatus having a readily adjustable dispensing volume for the quantities of liquid to be metered out is therefore desirable.